Dream
by Stephanie12000
Summary: Rachel wakes up screaming
1. Chapter 1

Rachel wakes up screaming and sweating. Kurt and Santana run to her to see if she ok. They say Rachel what's going on. Rachel just keeps on saying no no no no. Santana says I got this and slaps her. Kurt says what the heck Santana she says what it made up stop. Rachel says she can't believe Finn been died for months. Santana and Kurt look at each other Ann's kurt say sweet it was only a dream. Santana is Rachel it's was only a dream Frankenteen is in Ohio trying to be like mr, schue. Everything is ok You could call he if you Kurt says. Rachel just looks at them and says its was only a dream. Kurt and Santana rub her back and says yes. Rachel says I thought I lost him and starts crying. Kurt and Santana are worried and Santana says call Finn this isn't a normal nightmare. Kurt agrees and starts dialing Finn number. It starts ringing and finn says Hello

Should I continue


	2. Chapter 2

Finn is in this dorm room doing home late at night he looks at the time showing two am in the morning he behind on homework. He takes a break and starts think about Rachel he thinks he should gotten on that train with her. Or at least when he left the boot camp he should gone to her or at least let her know what was going. Now he doesn't know where he stands with her. At Mr. Schue wedding or no wedding they slept together. He went to New York to defend Rachel from Brody. He couldn't believe what job that guy had at least they not together. Seen wasn't piss when she found out what he did to him. She said next time he there to go see her and they talk everyday we'll she does the most talking. He miss her and want to be with her. He miss hold her kissing her and singing together. He needs to step it up because if doesn't act now he going miss his chance. New York has a lot of people especially a lot of guys. He does want one of those guy to be with his Rach. To touch her, to kiss to hold her. Just being around her even though she talks a lot. He miss that the much crazy as it sound. She believes in him and that makes him want to be better. Then his cell phone rings Finn picks up the phone and see Kurt calling he hope everything ok. He answers and says hello.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn is in this dorm room doing home late at night he looks at the time showing two am in the morning he behind on homework. He takes a break and starts think about Rachel he thinks he should gotten on that train with her. Or at least when he left the boot camp he should gone to her or at least let her know what was going. Now he doesn't know where he stands with her. At Mr. Schue wedding or no wedding they slept together. He went to New York to defend Rachel from Brody. He couldn't believe what job that guy had at least they not together. Seen wasn't piss when she found out what he did to him. She said next time he there to go see her and they talk everyday we'll she does the most talking. He miss her and want to be with her. He miss hold her kissing her and singing together. He needs to step it up because if doesn't act now he going miss his chance. New York has a lot of people especially a lot of guys. He does want one of those guy to be with his Rach. To touch her, to kiss to hold her. Just being around her even though she talks a lot. He miss that the much crazy as it sound. She believes in him and that makes him want to be better. Then his cell phone rings Finn picks up the phone and see Kurt calling he hope everything ok. He answers and says hello.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn sorry to wake you up Kurt said. Finn says no it's fine I be up doing homework, Kurt wants going on is everything ok. Kurt says its Rachel Finn interrupts saying is she ok. Kurts says Rachel is fine sort of. Finn says what do you mean? Kurt says she had a nightmare that oh Finn I can't even say it because if that would happen to you. Finn is getting worrying he says tell me. Santana takes the phone away from Kurt and says Finn I agree with Kurt I know I act I don't care but I do. Finn Rachel had a dream that you died. Finn says WHAT? Santana continue on saying yes Rachel being crying and acting crazy. Finn says let me talk to her and Santana thanks for caring. Santana smiles and sayings don't tell anyone. Santana says to Rachel who still crying Rachel it's Finn on the phone. Rachel try's to stop crying and takes the phone. Rachel says oh Finn it was horrible.

i hope you like continue the reviews. I would live to hear ideas. You could send me messages with ideas


	5. Chapter 5

Finn is trying to calm Rachel down. He couldn't get her to stop crying and a idea can to his mind. Finn starts singing their song. Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere. Rachel stops crying and starts singing Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere. They kept singing til the very last line. Rachel calms down and Finn says Rachel it's was only a dream am here in Ohio in my dorm room. I now it was a dream but it seem so real. Finn still worry about Rachel tells her am going to fly to New York in the next plane out there. Rachel says Finn no you don't have to come down because of my dream. Finns says no Rach am going down there as soon as I can.

i don't owned The song


	6. Chapter 6

Finn we on a taxis to Rachel apt he decided last night that Rachel needed him. Rachel sounded crazy over the phone. The dream that she had made him worry. He see he arrived to her place and pays the driver. Finn rings the bell and Kurt opens the door kurt see him and hugs him as tightly as he can. Finn says I see I been missed and Rachel dream got to you too. Kurt says I guess it did. Santana walks out of her room and see Finn and she walks to him and hugs him too. Finn says wow that's was some dream. Santana says if that would ever happen to you I don't know what I would do. Rachel says from her room hey guys who's out there. She walks out of her room and see Finn.

Sorry, I been busy if anyone has any ideas you could inbox me


End file.
